The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasifiers and, more particularly, systems and methods for the design of quench rings for gasifiers.
Gasifiers convert carbonaceous materials into a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. For example, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant includes one or more gasifiers that react a feedstock at a high temperature with oxygen and/or steam to produce syngas. Upon gasification, the resulting syngas may include less desirable components, such as ash. Accordingly, the syngas may be directed through a quench unit to cool the syngas to a saturation temperature and remove the less desirable components as a slag. However, the lifespan of certain components of the quench unit may be affected by exposure to the syngas and/or slag, which may reduce the efficiency and/or operating range of the gasifier.